A Very Terrorist Christmas
by yunakitty
Summary: *ON HOLD UNTIL NEXT XMAS* Shinobu gets the idea from a women's magazine to do twelve days of nice things for Miyagi. Tero, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Miyagi exhaled a puff of cigarette smoke and stretched back on his leather couch, flipping through the channels. He glanced over into the kitchen, where Shinobu, his young lover, was cooking dinner. Miyagi cringed at the idea of yet another cabbage filled meal; or worse yet, pumpkin. But, he had yet to see Shinobu hacking at a head of cabbage or pounding angrily at a tough pumpkin, so he could only pray the boy had moved on to a new vegetable.

Miyagi shrugged to himself and turned back to the TV. It was about two weeks until Christmas, and the stations were clogged up with commercials for toys and jewelry. Miyagi watched and smoked disinterestedly. About half an hour later, Shinobu called him to the table (rather graciously, by banging a metal ladle on the stock pot and shouting, "Chow time!") Miyagi sat at the table and raised his eyebrows at the plate before him. "Wow," was all he could say.

Shinobu immediately assumed the worst and began defending his meal. "I know it looks ugly, but it probably tastes really good! So don't look down on it like it's a plate full of trash! I worked really hard on it and - "

"Whoa, Shinobu!" Miyagi cut in. "I never said any of that! I was just impressed. You've never made lasagna before." Shinobu frowned, and Miyagi held his breath for a minute as he worried the pile of red mess on his plate wasn't actually supposed to be lasagna.

"Well, I got the recipe out of a magazine today," Shinobu said quietly, picking up his fork.

Miyagi picked up his fork as well. "Oh? Are you still getting that 'Everyday Meals' one?"

Shinobu shook his head, taking a bite of food. "No, it was a magazine I saw on the newsstand on my way to school."

Miyagi said a silent little prayer, and then gingerly ate some of the lasagna. To his relief and surprise, it was actually quite delicious. "Oh, wow, this is great! I'm getting you a subscription to that magazine! What was it called?"

Shinobu had brightened up at the praise of his meal, but he blushed for some reason at the mention of the magazine. "Er, I don't remember."

"What do you mean, you don't remember? You just bought it today. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, but who cares? I'll buy next month's edition from the store too!" Shinobu said with a bit of agitation.

Miyagi snorted and cocked one eyebrow. "Hmmm? Something's up. What's up your butt today?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes at the bad pun, but said nothing. He ate more food. "Look, just forget it," he sighed as Miyagi continued to look at him questioningly.

Miyagi gave one final thoughtful sound, then shrugged and went back to his meal.

After dinner, Miyagi nearly fainted at the sight of the tomato-sauce splattered stove. "Whoa, it looks like someone was murdered in here!" he marveled. He glanced at the torn out page from the magazine with the recipe for lasagna on it. It too was covered in tomato sauce. "I hope you made a copy of that before you ruined it."

"Shut up," Shinobu grumbled. "Don't worry, I'll clean it all up," he promised, and set to work rinsing off the dishes.

Miyagi went over to the couch and relaxed on it once more, sliding a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it up. He took a long drag and then let his other arm drop down the side of the couch. He cursed softly as it struck Shinobu's school bag. Then he waggled his eyebrows, glanced towards the kitchen, and once he had ascertained that Shinobu was lost in scrubbing the stove, he quietly opened it up and peeked inside.

There was a magazine poking up between two textbooks, and Miyagi slid it out. When he read the title, he couldn't suppress his loud guffaw of amusement. Shinobu spun around, and cried out when he saw Miyagi holding the thing up and laughing. "What the hell?! Don't go in my bag without permission!" he shouted, stomping forward and trying to snatch the magazine from Miyagi.

Miyagi dodged him, turning this way and that to keep the magazine out of Shinobu's reach. "COSMO? You bought a Cosmo?" He laughed again, then evaded Shinobu some more and read one of the cover story titles in a dramatic voice. "_Satisfy Your Man's Secret Sexual Fantasies TONIGHT!_ Oh, Shinobu, that's really why you bought it, isn't it?"

Shinobu finally grabbed the magazine and snatched it away. "You're a jerk," he huffed indignantly. "And you'll be lucky if you get any sexual satisfaction tonight, let alone any secret fantasy kinds!" He smirked. "And I learned lots of new tricks from that thing," he bragged. "But I'm not sharing them with you!" He turned his nose up in the air and stormed back into the kitchen.

Miyagi just laughed, following him and leaning up against the fridge while Shinobu scrubbed angrily at the stove. "Aw, come on, lighten up. I think it's cute. And anyway, you don't need to study stuff like that. You're perfect like you are."

Shinobu's ears turned red and his mouth quivered, but he quickly set it back in a frown and resumed vigorously cleaning.

"Besides, you already know all my secret sexual fantasies. Naughty student Shinobu getting a spanking." He waggled his eyebrows. "That would be at the top of the list."

Shinobu gave a short laugh. "Maybe there are other ones you'd like, but you don't know because we haven't tried them." Miyagi was silent, so Shinobu quickly glanced at him, then looked away and blushed at the impressed and thoughtful look on his lover's face.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right," Miyagi mused. He pulled on his chin, then he slapped his hands together and rubbed them devilishly. "So what have you got in store for me?"

"Ha! I told you, nothing now, you snooping old bastard."

"But Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi whined. "I want to find out my secret sexual fantasies!"

"Well, you shouldn't have looked through my things!" Shinobu huffed.

"Why?" Miyagi clasped him around the waist from behind, and nuzzled his neck. "Have you got a secret boyfriend you're hiding from me?"

"Yeah right," Shinobu laughed. "I'd never do that."

"But you're so young and sexy, and I'm so old and decrepit," Miyagi playfully lamented. "Some hot young stud is going to steal you away from me."

"Ha! Fat chance!" Shinobu snorted. He spun around and kissed Miyagi firmly on the nose. "We're destined to be together. I don't even look at other men. They just don't exist." He blushed and looked away. "I kind of have...Miyagi tunnel vision."

Miyagi laughed, but kissed Shinobu sweetly. "Oh, you're so adorable," he breathed. "Now come on, let's discover some fantasies together," he urged Shinobu, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"But the kitchen! It's not done yet!" Shinobu protested.

"It can wait," Miyagi assured him, and with a sigh, Shinobu allowed himself to be whisked away to the bedroom. There, Miyagi eagerly unfastened his belt and pants, and wriggled out of them, then flung himself onto the bed on his back. "Okay, work your new magic," he said, gesturing to his crotch.

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "I don't have any magic." He put his hands on his hips. "Listen, the biggest thing I got from that is the 'Twelve Days of Christmas' idea." Miyagi raised an eyebrow, so Shinobu continued. "That's what the dinner was about tonight. It's a list of twelve things to do, one each day, for your lover. Number one on the list is 'Cook him something new and fantastic for dinner.' Then they printed three different recipes to try."

Miyagi nodded. "I see." Then he frowned. "So wait...if today's thing was dinner...then there's not some awesome new sex move you're going to unleash on me, is there?"

Shinobu shook his head. "Nope." He stepped forward, then crawled onto the bed and kissed Miyagi. "That's not until night five."

Miyagi grinned from ear to ear. "Ooh, I can't wait. But say...we can still have regular sex tonight, right?"

Shinobu shrugged, his thighs spread across Miyagi's waist. "I don't see why not."

"Great, because it's been like three days and I'm horny as hell." He pulled Shinobu down into a kiss.

"Mmm," Shinobu moaned into the kiss. He parted his lips and allowed Miyagi's tongue into his mouth. The older man's nimble fingers worked at the buttons on Shinobu's shirt, opening them at lightning speed. Shinobu divested himself of his top as soon as it was completely open, and then broke out of the kiss to help Miyagi remove his sweater. Once it was gone, his lips replanted themselves on Miyagi's neck, and he kissed his way downwards.

His fingertips traced over Miyagi's left clavicle, while his lips ghosted over the right. Miyagi moaned and shifted his hips, his erection tenting up his boxers and begging for attention. Shinobu just smiled and moved down further, tugging at the elastic waistband and exposing the man's thick member.

Shinobu hummed softly and took the tip in his mouth. Miyagi groaned as he threw his head back, savoring Shinobu's warm and sexy little mouth on his cock. Shinobu's tongue danced around and around the head, teasing at the slit, then he bobbed down and took it all inside.

Miyagi writhed and gave a low, hungry cry. "Shinobu...damn...it feels so good. Unh...I can't wait. Let's fuck. Get the lube and get up on me."

Shinobu removed his mouth, a thin strand of saliva connecting his lips and Miyagi's cock for a brief moment. He reached over to the side table and retrieved the lube, then opened it and took one of Miyagi's hands. He drizzled some over Miyagi's fingertips, then nodded his head as Miyagi made a quiet little grunt and moved his hand between Shinobu's thighs. Shinobu closed his eyes tightly and cried out as Miyagi rubbed his slippery fingers over the boy's entrance, then pushed one finger inside. "Miyagi!" he cried.

"Oh, Shinobu...so fucking sexy." Miyagi panted and added a second finger. Shinobu's head drooped forward and he moaned helplessly, letting his older lover open him up.

When Miyagi decided Shinobu was sufficiently relaxed, he removed his fingers and stroked his cock for a few seconds, then pushed the tip up towards the boy. Shinobu whimpered and readjusted his hips, centering himself perfectly on Miyagi's cock. Then he slowly sat down, moaning in pleasurable anguish as the huge organ penetrated him.

Miyagi gripped his hips and watched the boy through lust filled, half lidded eyes. He never got tired of seeing Shinobu sit down on his cock. It was hot enough to bend him over the bed, and it was fun to press him facedown into the mattress, but seeing Shinobu impale himself slowly and carefully was the best of all.

Shinobu had Miyagi completely inside, and he paused for a moment, his hands on Miyagi's stomach. Miyagi whispered, "I love you," softly; and Shinobu shuddered and then began to lift and lower himself. Both men cried out loudly at how good it felt. Shinobu arched his back and leaned forward, managing to perfectly stimulate that delicious little bundle of nerves inside himself in the process. Miyagi just groaned and panted at the tightness that was sheathing his cock. Being inside of Shinobu made him want to cum instantly, but he always tried to hold on and drag out the pleasure for as long as he could.

They paused to kiss, then resumed moving. Shinobu reached down and pumped at himself, pressing his lips together tightly and making muffled, tortured noises. "Ohhh, Shinobu," Miyagi sighed. He could feel how Shinobu was twitching and tightening up on him. "Yes, cum for me...I want to make you cum."

"Miyagi!" Shinobu screamed out, his hand moving quickly and his release bursting out in several strong pulses. He continued to pull at himself, moaning softly, as Miyagi drilled upwards as rapidly as he could.

"Oh, God, Shinobu..." Miyagi whispered, and then he came deep inside.

Afterwards, Miyagi cleaned up, and then pulled Shinobu in and kissed him. "Mmm..." Shinobu murmured. "I really need to get back and finish the kitchen."

"Leave it," Miyagi breathed, kissing him again. Shinobu briefly considered arguing, then relaxed down into Miyagi's arms. He kissed one collarbone and sighed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at work, Miyagi was as happy as a clam. He hummed and whistled to himself, imagining all the fantastic ways Shinobu was going to blow his mind over the next eleven nights. He knew that not every single night was going to be a sexual surprise, but he was determined to turn each and every night into something sexual.

He smirked and laughed to himself as he imagined a nude Shinobu stretched out alluringly on the carpet in front of the Christmas tree, a silky red ribbon tied in a bow around his body. Kamijou looked over at him in annoyance. "What the hell are you smiling about?" he asked irritably.

Miyagi just laughed and smiled wider. "I'm just a very lucky man."

He trailed off into thoughts again; the dream Shinobu now draping himself over the couch and looking back at Miyagi with "fuck me" eyes. "Make all my Christmas dreams come true, Miyagi," dream Shinobu whispered lustfully.

Miyagi began to whistle gleefully as the daydream got even more fun. Kamijou suddenly snapped at him. "All right, tell me, dammit!" he shouted.

Miyagi reluctantly abandoned the fantasy, dropping Dream Shinobu's ankles in his mind, and he returned to reality to answer Kamijou. "Hmmm? Well, Shinobu-chin's doing this 'Twelve Days of Christmas' thing for me. Basically, he's making up all these nice little things to do for me." Miyagi smiled at the memory.

Kamijou just snorted. "What, like sucking your dick without whining about it?"

Miyagi laughed, folding his arms across his chest. "No, for your information, they're not sexual things necessarily. Last night, he made me a delicious dinner and there wasn't one ounce of cabbage in it." He shrugged, remembering the mess in the morning. "He wrecked my kitchen in the process, but it's the thought that counts."

Kamijou just rolled his eyes and turned away. Miyagi shrugged again and went back to work. Well, he actually went back to messing around on the internet. After a few minutes of clicking, he grinned broadly and threw a glance over his shoulder at Kamijou. "Hey, Kamijouuuu...guess what time it is?"

Kamijou's face fell. "No. It is NOT that time."

"But it IS that time!" Miyagi insisted.

"No!"

"Come on, have a little Christmas spirit!" Miyagi needled him.

Kamijou glared. "Fuck Christmas spirit. I am NOT listening to Jingle Cats again."

Miyagi grinned cheekily. "Oh well, oops, too late!" he laughed, tapping his keyboard. The sound of a dozen cats meowing to "White Christmas" flooded through the speakers, and Kamijou looked physically ill. "Meow, meow, meow rawr rawr," Miyagi happily sang along.

"Stop. I'm telling you to stop." Kamijou held his head in pain.

"But it's soooooo awesome!" Miyagi insisted. "Meow meow meow meow meow!"

"Seriously, _professor_," Kamijou said in an icy voice, which was nearly drowned out by the cacophony of cat sounds in the room. "I'm trying to finish up the final review lesson plans. Please have a little respect for that."

"Meow meow lesson plans," Miyagi purred.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!" Kamijou screamed. He slammed his hands down on the desk. "I'm leaving! You can finish this shit yourself!"

"No, no; now wait, Kamijou," Miyagi said soothingly, hitting stop as quickly as he could. "Don't be rash. I'll stop. I was just trying to have a little fun."

"Well, I'm tired of you having a little fun," Kamijou grumbled. "In my opinion, you have a LOT of fun. Way too much fun. And it's NEVER fun for me!"

"That's why you just need to relax and lighten up!" Miyagi urged him. Kamijou flashed him a death glare, so Miyagi backed off and let Kamijou resume his work.

After about half an hour of pleasing silence, Kamijou had relaxed considerably, and was nearing the end of his work. He strolled over to the bookshelf to retrieve an old tome for reference, then sat back in his computer chair, turning his attention back to his computer screen.

He was just about to type when the sound of cats wailing trumpeted through the room once more. Kamijou glared, then squealed angrily as Miyagi flung himself around his neck from behind. "Kamijouuuuu...I just can't live without my Jingle Cats! Or my Kamijou body pillow!"

"Get off of me!" Kamijou howled. He swung the book backwards, striking Miyagi square in the forehead with it. "Enough! I'm going home! It's all yours!" he shouted, gesturing at his computer as he grabbed his coat and angrily fled the room.

Miyagi rubbed his sore head and watched him go. "But Kamijou...where's your Christmas spirit...meow meow?" He sighed heavily and turned to Kamijou's computer, finishing the proofreading before printing and copying it.

When he got home that night, Shinobu was already in the apartment, doing his homework. "Why do you even make your parents pay rent on that apartment next door?" Miyagi queried him as he threw his briefcase on the couch and loosened his tie. "You're never over there."

"Shut up," Shinobu countered, never pausing writing. "THEY don't know I'm not over there. And it gives me a reason to be right here."

"Well, whatever; I'm not the one paying the wasted rent."

Shinobu shrugged. "Also, it gives me a place to retreat to when I'm mad at you and don't want to give you any sex," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Miyagi pouted. "Aw, but Shinobu-chin. Twelve Days of Christmas?" He made a sad face. "I need a Christmas surprise tonight." He chuckled to himself as he remembered Dream Shinobu leaning over the arm of the couch and reaching back to part his ass wide for Miyagi.

Shinobu just looked at him with irritation and suspicion. "What are you smiling and laughing about?"

Miyagi groaned. "Ugh, now you sound like Kamijou," he bemoaned.

Shinobu stood up abruptly. "Well, guess I'll be making use of my apartment tonight," he said coldly, snatching up his books and storming past Miyagi.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Miyagi cried, snagging the boy by the wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Don't EVER compare me to HIM!" Shinobu seethed, his cheeks pink and his eyes flashing.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said, apologizing sincerely. Shinobu rolled his eyes and tried to pull away, but Miyagi pulled him in and kissed the top of his head. "Sorry, that just slipped out. Just forget it. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Shinobu admitted.

"What do you want to eat? I can order anything you want. Oh, or were you going to make something tonight?" Miyagi paused with the phone in his hand.

"No, I didn't have any plans to make dinner," Shinobu said quietly.

Miyagi hid his smile. Then that meant the surprise for that night might be something sexual. "Okay, so Korean...? Is that okay?"

"Sure," Shinobu said, sinking back down into his seat and resuming his homework. Miyagi ordered them dinner and it was delivered half an hour later. They ate it over Shinobu's books, discussing his upcoming winter term college finals.

After dinner, Miyagi took over clean up, wanting to give Shinobu free reign to set up whatever props he needed to for their sexcapades. When Shinobu did indeed retreat hastily into the bedroom, Miyagi hummed happily to himself as he threw the takeout containers in the trash. His mind buzzed with possibilities of what he and Shinobu might be doing later on.

So when he went into the bedroom and was greeted with a bubble bath, his face dropped. "B-Bubble bath?" he stuttered. "Seriously?"

Shinobu blushed and pouted. "It's number 2 on the list!" He scowled and pointed at the frothy tub. "Get in! It's your second day of Christmas!"

"Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi lamented. "I don't do baths. I'm a shower kind of guy."

"Well, you're getting in this bath!" Shinobu insisted. His expression turned from annoyed to imploring quickly. "Please...it's something different. You might like it."

Miyagi had to admit that was true, so he pulled his tie off with a resigned nod to his young lover. Shinobu smiled triumphantly, and that was worth it to Miyagi. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, then shrugged out of it and unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. He let them fall down to the tile, then he stepped out of them and removed his socks. He smiled at how Shinobu was watching him breathlessly.

"O-Okay," Shinobu said. "Now get in the tub." He tried to hide the fact that he was ogling Miyagi's nude body.

Miyagi grinned and stepped into the water, wincing at the high temperature. But he gritted his teeth and sank down into the bubbles.

Shinobu nervously hovered over him, picking up a washcloth and wetting it down with shaking hands. He slowly drew it across Miyagi's back, and Miyagi smiled. "Hey. Shinobu-chin."

"Wh-what?"

"Get in with me."

"But...it's supposed to be, I give you a bath."

"You can give me a bath from inside the tub," Miyagi pointed out.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," Shinobu said, nodding slowly. He dried off his hands on a bath towel and then removed his clothing piece by piece. Miyagi watched him eagerly, then stretched his leg out and knocked the drain open, letting some of the water go out so that it wouldn't overflow when Shinobu got in.

Shinobu climbed over the edge of the tub and settled himself in across from Miyagi. He then picked the washcloth back up and washed Miyagi's chest slowly. "Mmm, that feels good," Miyagi said encouragingly.

"Really?" Shinobu dipped his head and gave a little smile, then trailed the cloth over Miyagi's collarbones, then down his arms. Miyagi just smiled and watched him.

"Better wash me...down there," Miyagi said, waggling his eyebrows and glancing downwards suggestively.

"Pervert," Shinobu muttered, but the soapy rag in his hand traveled south nonetheless.

"Yeah...get me all clean. I'm soooo dirty down there," Miyagi moaned dramatically.

Shinobu's hand froze. "No. No dirty porn star talk. I only want you saying things you really mean. Don't say shit because you think it's funny or you think it's sexy."

"Okay, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said obediently. Shinobu nodded and then moved his washcloth lower. It grazed past Miyagi's navel and settled at his half hard cock. Miyagi groaned in desire as Shinobu encircled him under the water, stroking the sensitive flesh until it swelled and filled up completely. "Oh, God, Shinobu..." Miyagi moaned.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu breathed. He stroked a little faster, pulling at Miyagi's cock and concentrating especially on teasing the head. He leaned forward, spreading his thighs around Miyagi and straddling him so they could kiss.

Miyagi plunged his tongue between Shinobu's lips with a groan, pillaging the boy's sweet mouth. He reached down, finding Shinobu's smaller yet equally ready member and pulling it smoothly.

They groaned and panted, their voices muffled by their deeply engaged kiss. Their right forearms moved rapidly past each other as they continued to stroke each other energetically.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu's lips came free, and he moaned in ecstasy. "I'm...oh!"

"Oh, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi breathed. He savored the tremors of Shinobu's slim body as the boy climaxed. Shinobu collapsed into his shoulder in the aftermath, sighing happily. His hand slowed and then gave up stroking Miyagi entirely, so Miyagi reached down and took over on himself, pumping rapidly and moaning loudly.

Just as Miyagi was nearing his peak, Shinobu regained his composure and quickly took over the actions below the water. He stroked as fast as he could, giving some very happy cries as Miyagi came powerfully.

They shuddered and held each other in the water, which was rapidly cooling. Miyagi nudged Shinobu and they stood up together, stepping out of the tub and toweling off. Shinobu stumbled towards the bedroom, collapsing naked into Miyagi's bed and falling fast asleep in an instant. Miyagi chuckled as he pulled on some boxers and then slid into bed next to his adorable little lover, cuddling him close to his body and squeezing him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to Galuxkitty for the idea. (Thanks to her for most of the ideas you'll see in this story, including Jingle Cats last chapter.) And sorry in advance to any of my readers that like Twilight. I just don't. You can like it, that's fine. To each their own!**

"I'm home," Miyagi called as he stepped through the door. He unwound himself from his scarf and was about to unbutton his coat when Shinobu appeared in front of him.

"Uh uh. Put it back on. We're going out tonight."

"What? I can't even come in and relax a bit?" Miyagi paused with his hands on the top button.

"Nope. Movie starts at six and unless we leave now, we'll miss it. The next showing is like at nine, and if we watch that one, we probably won't get home until midnight. So let's just go now."

"Fine, fine," Miyagi sighed. He looped his scarf back around his neck as Shinobu put on his coat.

"Is it snowing again out there?" Shinobu asked, pulling his woolen hat down on his head.

"A bit," Miyagi said. They walked down the hallway, took the elevator down to the parking garage, and then got in Miyagi's car. "So what are we seeing?" Miyagi asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"The new Twilight movie," Shinobu said breezily, looking out the window.

Miyagi choked on his cigarette. "What? Oh, hell no!"

Shinobu huffed. "Come on, I heard it was good."

"WHO said it was good? Some airhead girls at your school? Risako?"

Shinobu just glared and pouted. "Well, that's what we're going to see. There's nothing else at the same time, or we could wait half an hour to see some documentary about the invention of the transistor radio."

"Sounds delightful!" Miyagi said. "Much better than that bag of garbage being marketed as a movie. I tell you what, I have heard nothing but bad things about that book series from everyone I know who works in literature. It's romance viewed through the eyes of a conservative, masochistic 13 year old."

"Miyagi..." Shinobu whined. "Let's just go see it! I mean, come on..." He glanced out the window nervously, and his voice dropped into a mutter. "Today's thing is supposed to be a romantic movie and dinner, and that's the only movie playing that can be considered a romantic movie..." His eyes slid back over to Miyagi.

"All right, all right," Miyagi said. He smiled, then took a drag from his cigarette. "That's so cute of you, planning a little date for us." Shinobu blushed and looked away quickly. "So, where is dinner going to be? Somewhere fancy?"

"No, at a ramen shop," Shinobu said. "What? The magazine didn't say the RESTAURANT had to be romantic, just the dinner!"

"Okay, that's fine," Miyagi laughed. They stopped at a red light, and he reached over and tweaked a bit of Shinobu's hair. "You're just so aggravatingly adorable, you know that?"

"Wh-whatever," Shinobu stammered, his cheeks flushing. Miyagi laughed again and let off the brake as the light turned green.

They pulled into the movie theatre, parked, and got out. They headed for the box office, where Miyagi tried to pay for their tickets, but was angrily pushed out of the way by Shinobu. They went inside and approached the concession stand. "Let's just get the largest sized drink and share it," Shinobu said.

"I want my own drink!" Miyagi protested jokingly.

"No. It's only a tiny bit more to get the biggest one. What, are you afraid of getting my germs? Please. You had your tongue all up in my business this morning. You have every germ I have and then some. One large drink and a large popcorn," Shinobu said, turning to the startled and curious concession worker. The girl nodded vigorously and began shoveling ice into a cup, as Shinobu rolled his eyes at Miyagi. "What are you looking all weird for?"

"Don't just say stuff like that in front of people!" Miyagi hissed.

"Why not? I don't know this girl. It's not like she going to run and tell my daddy that I said we kiss each other. Are you?" He turned back to the girl suddenly, and she let out a little squeak, dropping the ice scoop.

"Oh, I..."

"You didn't hear any of that," Shinobu said, drawing circles in the air with the tip of his finger. "See? It's fine," he said to Miyagi, shrugging.

Miyagi just groaned, picking up the popcorn as Shinobu paid. Shinobu took the drink and they headed into the theatre.

Two and a half hours later, they emerged amidst a crowd of giggling, happy girls. "What. The. Fuck. Was that?" Miyagi asked, looking stunned and sickened.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry." He looked at Miyagi with woeful eyes. "I am so, so sorry for making you see that."

Miyagi held his forehead as they got closer to the car, and he pretended to stagger. "Yes...it was so horribly awful. I'll need sexual healing to recover from this tramautic experience. LOTS of sexual healing."

"Oh, shut up and get in the car," Shinobu snapped, his regretful attitude quickly vanishing in the face of Miyagi's antics.

Miyagi buckled himself in. "Come on, it's dark out here. Give me a quick blow job and I'll forget that disaster ever happened."

"No," Shinobu said. "I'm hungry, let's get dinner first."

"Oh, I've got dinner for you right here," Miyagi chuckled, adjusting himself.

"I want ramen, not fat sausage," Shinobu huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine," Miyagi sighed. "It was worth a shot." He started up the car, and they pulled onto the road. In five minutes, they had arrived at their favorite little ramen place, where Miyagi ordered the spicy beef ramen with a side of gyoza, and Shinobu ordered miso ramen with extra bean sprouts on top.

"I want one of your gyoza," Shinobu said, reaching his chopsticks over Miyagi's arm.

"Hey, those are mine!" Miyagi protested. "You want gyoza, you should have ordered some."

Shinobu looked at Miyagi with dull eyes. "Do you want a blow job tonight or not?" he deadpanned in a low voice.

"Want."

"Then give me one lousy gyoza, you stingy old bastard." Miyagi moved his arm out of the way, and Shinobu snatched one little dumpling up.

"Now you owe me," Miyagi chuckled, taking a long swig of his beer. "You're a cheap lay; one gyoza for a BJ? If I give you the whole plate, do I get the full package?"

"Shut up, Miyagi," Shinobu groaned. They finished up eating and Shinobu paid, then they headed back out to the car. "Ooh, my hands are cold," Shinobu lamented, shivering. He cranked up Miyagi's heater to high. "Come on, get hot, get hot."

"Put 'em down your pants," Miyagi suggested.

"No!"

"Well, then put them down _my _pants."

Shinobu glared at him. "I promise you, it won't feel good." He waggled his fingers. "They're icy."

"Try me." Shinobu shrugged, and then reached over and slipped one hand down Miyagi's pants. "Good God!" Miyagi cried out, swerving the car. "Out! Out! Get it out!"

Shinobu laughed as he withdrew his hand. "I told you it was cold."

"Well, now I know!" Miyagi shivered. "Geez, I think my dick drew up inside my body."

"Hmmm. Well, I guess I get out of that blow job tonight, don't I?"

"Oh, no you don't," Miyagi said quickly. "You'll put that hot little mouth on the spot where my dick used to be until it comes out of hiding."

Shinobu rolled his eyes and laughed, and they drove on for home. There, coats were shed quickly, scarves pulled off and tossed aside, and the two men stumbled blindly for the bedroom, their lips mashed together. Miyagi pulled Shinobu down to the bed with him, and they made out for several minutes; Miyagi sucking at Shinobu's throat and earlobes as they rubbed their bodies together and removed each other's clothing.

They ended up with Miyagi on his back and nude, with Shinobu wearing nothing but his shirt, straddling over him. Miyagi smirked as Shinobu lowered his head, kissing at Miyagi's navel and then down the wispy trail of hair below until he reached his thick, rigid cock. Shinobu took the head in his mouth, sucking it while humming lightly. Miyagi groaned in pleasure, his hands reaching down and tangling themselves in Shinobu's silky blond hair.

Shinobu moaned, his mouth full, and began to bob his head. His right hand encircled the base of Miyagi's cock and squeezed rhythmically. Miyagi twitched and grunted as Shinobu brought his mouth off and then teased the length with the tip of his tongue. He traveled from base to tip, around the head, then back down Miyagi's whole cock in a zigzag pattern. He resumed bobbing his head for a few moments, then returned to the teasing.

"God, Shinobu-chin...I'm gonna go crazy," Miyagi panted. "P-Please...suck it hard...yeah...oh my God..." His body stiffened up as Shinobu complied. "I'm...gonna cum. Oh, get ready...mmm..." He pushed his hips upward as he climaxed, filling Shinobu's mouth with his release.

Shinobu swallowed carefully, gave Miyagi's cock a few last lashes with his tongue, kissed the tip lovingly, and then pulled up beside Miyagi. "Was it good?"

"Best gyoza I ever spent," Miyagi panted.

"Stupid," Shinobu said, nuzzling his head into the crook of Miyagi's shoulder.

"Now, we have to take care of you," Miyagi said, reaching down and finding Shinobu's half hard cock. Shinobu trembled and moaned as Miyagi expertly stroked it until it was rigid, then he moved down the boy's body and started sucking him.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu wailed happily. He spread his thighs wide, and Miyagi settled himself in between. The older man also took the hint, lowering his mouth and licking at Shinobu's entrance as he screamed in pleasure. "Ahhh!" Shinobu cried, his whole body quivering in delight.

Miyagi brought his mouth back up and resumed fellating his young lover, but rubbed his fingertips against Shinobu's now wet hole, teasing the outside. With the double stimulation, it only took Shinobu less than a minute to finish. He came into Miyagi's mouth, crying out the man's name in ecstasy.

They cuddled together under the sheets after cleaning up, and Miyagi whispered in Shinobu's ear. "Sorry I'm not a vampire or a werewolf."

"Huh?" It took Shinobu's sex addled brain a moment to realize Miyagi was talking about the movie. "Oh, fuck, I don't care about that. It's stupid anyway." He snuggled himself closer to Miyagi. "Besides, I have something better than a vampire or a werewolf."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Sex monster."

"Yup, you sure do," Miyagi agreed, brushing Shinobu's blond locks out of his eyes, and then kissing him sweetly. "Your very own big bad sex monster."

"Way better than the others," Shinobu sighed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Miyagi stepped into his apartment after a long day at work. He was pleased to see that Shinobu was at the kitchen counter cooking dinner. Miyagi knew that there was a high chance that the dinner would be full of cabbage, inedible, and burned; but the idea that he could come home to someone cooking for him; that was worth everything.

He chuckled as he noticed Shinobu was wearing a frilly apron. It was only upon further inspection that Miyagi realized Shinobu was wearing the apron by itself. He licked his lips as he stepped closer. Shinobu looked up and blushed, then continued shaking the pan. "So, is this my fourth Christmas present?" Miyagi asked.

"Yes, but...ooh!" Shinobu broke off as Miyagi suddenly pounced on him, kissing his neck hungrily. "St-stop, I'll burn the dinner!"

"You were going to do that anyway," Miyagi chuckled, then he nipped Shinobu's earlobe before the boy could argue with him. "Fuck dinner." He reached out and flipped off the stove quickly. "All I care about eating right now is you."

"Miyagi..." Shinobu sighed, moving the pan off the burner. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck, tilting his head upwards to kiss him.

"Where'd you get the apron?" Miyagi murmured, as his lips took a brief break from Shinobu's.

"It's my mom's," Shinobu panted back.

"Urg. I'll just forget that for right now. Don't want to imagine your mom wearing it. Yuck, I did it anyway!" He grimaced painfully.

Shinobu gave a little laugh and kissed Miyagi. He moaned happily as Miyagi seemed to shake off his revolting thoughts, and managed to kiss him deeply. They stumbled backwards out of the kitchen, towards the bedroom, where Shinobu fell back on the bed with a soft sigh.

"Mmm...you really do look good enough to eat," Miyagi remarked, loosening his tie and then throwing it onto the floor. He eyed Shinobu's pale, slim body as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. Shinobu blushed under the intense scrutiny, pulling the hem of the apron down on his thighs. "Now, don't do that," Miyagi chuckled, tossing his shirt to the side. "I like seeing your cute stuff peeking out underneath. It's sexy."

"Sh-shut up, Miyagi," Shinobu blustered, shutting his eyes tightly. He gasped as Miyagi suddenly swooped down on him, capturing his lips. Miyagi's large, warm hand slid up under the edge of the apron, fondling Shinobu's half hard organ. Shinobu shuddered at the contact, his youthful member quickly stiffening up from the attention of his lover.

"You're so cute, Shinobu," Miyagi breathed in his ear, rolling his thumb over the slipperiness at the tip of Shinobu's dick.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu whined, his breath coming in harsh rasps as Miyagi began to pump at his length. Miyagi dipped his head and nudged the edge of the apron to the side with his nose, then snaked his tongue out to tease at one of Shinobu's pert, erect nipples. He sucked it for a brief second before biting it gently with his teeth. "Ohhh...Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned.

"You're delicious," Miyagi whispered, abandoning his chest to travel down below his waist. He pushed the frilly hem up and then took the head of Shinobu's erection between his parted lips, tasting the slightly sweet wetness there. Shinobu screamed in pleasure, reaching up and grabbing at his own head in his frenzy of desire. He tangled his fingers into his blond locks, moaning and writhing desperately.

Miyagi smirked with his mouth full, and took more inside. His lips glided up and down over Shinobu's sensitive flesh, drawing more enraptured sounds out of the boy. Miyagi relished every second, loving to hear Shinobu driven so wild by his ministrations.

After a few minutes of pleasuring, Shinobu moaned, "More, Miyagi..." and Miyagi knew exactly what that meant. He removed his lips from Shinobu's erection as Shinobu spread his thighs, and then he dipped his head down low. Shinobu arched his back to offer Miyagi a better angle, and then Miyagi began to slowly tongue the boy's quivering hole.

Shinobu cried out loudly at the first contact. His body jerked and moved spasmodically, as all sorts of erotic noises rippled from his throat. Miyagi parted him with his thumbs, and licked a small circle around the ring of sensitive muscles. Then he thrust his tongue inside, earning a heated cry of pleasure from Shinobu.

Shinobu reached down and stroked at his abandoned erection. His hand was soon joined by one of Miyagi's, and their overlapped hands worked energetically to finish him off. "M-Miyagi...I'm gonna cum..." Shinobu warned, then exploded all over himself.

Miyagi chuckled softly, peppering Shinobu's bottom and inner thighs with a few kisses before coming up and licking his stomach clean, much to Shinobu's delight. The boy rose up on his elbows to watch him with half lidded eyes; then fell back onto the bed, a sweaty, tousled heap. "Miyagi..." he sighed happily. He then seemed to remember that Miyagi was still unsatisfied, and he rolled onto his stomach, then pushed himself up on his knees. "Put it in me," he murmured softly, eyes cast back at his older lover.

"Oh, fuck, Shinobu," Miyagi groaned, unfastening his bulging trousers as quickly as he could. He pulled his very rigid cock out and lubricated it, then pushed the head up against Shinobu. "Ready?" he whispered, in a raspy voice.

"Ready," Shinobu sighed, then he whimpered and moaned as Miyagi began to penetrate him with his thick organ. It was never easy, but it was always worth it, and he breathed as evenly as he could as his body acclimated itself to Miyagi's impressive girth.

"Can I thrust now?" Miyagi asked breathlessly, when he was almost all the way in.

"Yes..." Shinobu answered. Miyagi gave a few test thrusts, and as soon as he heard Shinobu's pleased groans, he began to slam into the boy's body over and over again with full force. Shinobu's voice sang out loudly, echoed by Miyagi's deep, masculine grunts and groans. Miyagi gripped Shinobu's hips and pushed into him insistently; and after just a few minutes, he was coming deep inside Shinobu with a hearty cry of ecstasy.

They crumpled down to the bed and just held each other for a while, then managed to rouse themselves enough to dress halfway. Miyagi pulled on his boxers while Shinobu covered himself with Miyagi's dress shirt, and then they returned to the kitchen. Shinobu frowned down at his dinner, which had sat off to the side and now looked even more unappealing than it had when Miyagi had gotten home. He looked at his lover. "Pizza?"

"Pizza." Miyagi picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial for the pizza place, hugging Shinobu around the neck as he waited for them to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

"...And then, I get home, and he's wearing nothing but an apron!" Miyagi declared proudly, recounting his sexy night to Kamijou.

Kamijou just gritted his teeth, hands hovering over the keyboard. "I've told you that I don't want to hear this shit," he growled.

"Oh? Would you rather hear Jingle Cats?" Miyagi asked eagerly.

"NO. I don't want to hear either. Would you please just shut up and let me work?"

Miyagi made a sad noise and slumped in his chair. "Nobody will listen to me. I'm a sad, old, lonely man who nobody cares about." He hid behind his newspaper, peeking out to see if Kamijou looked sorry.

Of course, he didn't look the least bit sorry. "Yes, you are a sad man. I've always said that," Kamijou commented, then continued typing.

"Aw, Kamijou, why won't you be a good assistant professor and adore me?"

Kamijou snorted. "It's never gonna happen. Give it up. You should just feel lucky that I do almost all your damn work for you."

Miyagi whimpered, but then shrugged off his dejected demeanor and scanned the paper. "Ooh, my horoscope says I'll be lucky in love today! Heh heh, I'll definitely be GETTING lucky. Heh heh." Miyagi continued to chuckle smugly to himself, as Kamijou rolled his eyes and tried to tune him out.

That evening at home, Miyagi felt rather gleeful. He remembered Shinobu's words from the first night that night five was going to be some kind of mind blowing sex. He imagined all sorts of things that might happen, and he was amped up and ready to go as he washed up the dinner dishes with Shinobu.

So he was majorly disappointed as Shinobu picked up his backpack and started to retreat to his own apartment. "Where are you going?" Miyagi exclaimed.

"I've got a lot of homework to finish," Shinobu explained.

"Well, do it here."

"No, I'll get it done faster over there." He sighed at the sad expression on Miyagi's face. "I'll come back tonight, I swear! I know, I know; you're waiting on your Christmas treat, aren't you?"

Miyagi nodded eagerly. "Uh huh."

"Well, don't worry, you're still going to get it. Just _later_." He groaned as Miyagi drooped his shoulders and made the saddest puppy dog face ever. "Arg! Stop that!"

"Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi whined, stepping closer and pulling the boy in for a hug. "Give it to me now. You can finish your homework afterwards."

"Ha! Yeah right! We both know what happens after we have sex."

"Oh yeah. There's a lot of tissues involved."

"No, not that part! We always fall asleep."

"Because there's sleeping potion in my cum," Miyagi chuckled.

Shinobu just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, just let me do my homework first. I'll finish it up as fast as possible, then come back here."

"Give me half of it and we can finish it even faster," Miyagi suggested helpfully.

"No, Miyagi! I'm not just going to college for kicks, I actually want to LEARN stuff! So I have to do it myself! Now, quit acting like a big baby and...do a jigsaw puzzle or something to entertain yourself until I get back." Miyagi groaned, but Shinobu held firm to his stance and departed to do his homework.

"Jigsaw puzzle?" Miyagi whined as the door shut behind Shinobu. "But I want hot crazy sex! Not a jigsaw puzzle!" He grumbled to himself and pouted around the apartment for a while. He flipped through the channels impatiently, then shut the TV off again and paced around.

He caught sight of Shinobu's cell phone, which he had left on the kitchen counter, and his eyes lit up. "I'll make prank phone calls with Shinobu's phone!" he declared, picking it up. It was a rather new model of phone, and he had to struggle with it for a minute to even figure out how to make a call on it. Then he quickly typed in some numbers and held the device to his ear, giggling to himself as it rang.

"Kusama residence," a smooth, calm voice said, and Miyagi blanched and quickly hung up.

"Shit, the big guy answered," he hissed. "Better call his cell." He dialed some more numbers and tittered as it rang.

"This is Kamijou," the assistant professor said when he answered a few moments later, sounding a little uncertain as he didn't recognize the number.

"Oh, Kamijou-sensei..." Miyagi said in a falsetto. "I'm having trouble with my assignment and I need your help."

"What assignment? Hey, how did you get this phone number?"

Miyagi just continued. "I read a book for the book report, but I'm not sure who to credit as the author."

"What? Why not? Who is this?"

"Well, it's called 'I Love Big Hard Cocks', and it's written by I.P. Freely and Seymour Butts, but it's edited by some guy named Hiroki Kamijou. Hey, that's _you_! Do you love big hard cocks, Kamijou-sensei?"

"MIYAGI!!!" Kamijou bellowed into the phone. "You son of a bitch!"

Miyagi dropped down into his normal tone of voice to laugh. "Hey! I'll have you know my mother is a wonderful lady. She's no bitch."

"Miyagi, you fucking retarded piece of shit. I am going to beat the everliving hell out of you when I see you again!"

"I love you too, Kamijou," Miyagi cooed into the phone. "Okay, nighty night, don't let the hard cocks bite!" He hit the "end" button and then collapsed down to the floor in laughter.

Shinobu reentered the apartment then. "What are you freaking out about?" he asked curiously. "Hey, that's my phone! Give it back!"

Miyagi relinquished it willingly, but continued to giggle and snort.

Shinobu eyed him suspiciously. "I don't even want to know what's going on. Knowing you, you probably prank called that slut."

"Bingo! Oh, Shinobu-chin, you know me so well. It really must be destiny, like you always say." He grabbed Shinobu up and kissed him firmly.

Shinobu came out of the kiss with blushing cheeks and a slightly dazed look in his eyes. "Uh, okay..." he stammered.

"Ah!" Miyagi took a deep breath and then exhaled it, composing himself and shutting off his laughter. "Okay! Now I'm ready to have my mind blown by your amazing new sex moves!" he declared.

Shinobu squirmed and looked a little uneasy. "D-Don't set your expectations too high," he said nervously. "I don't even know if you're going to like it."

"Of course I'll like it!" Miyagi exclaimed.

"Hmm," Shinobu said doubtfully. "Well, anyway...sit on the couch." Miyagi acquiesced, and Shinobu moved over him, straddling him and kissing at his neck.

Shinobu reached down and palmed at Miyagi's crotch through his pants, then wriggled his body down and quickly unfastened the button and zipper to gain access to his cock. Miyagi groaned in pleasure as Shinobu pulled the half hard organ out and stroked it while pressing kisses to the tip.

Then Shinobu tugged Miyagi's pants and boxers off all the way, and used his hands to spread the man's thighs wide. Miyagi was a little surprised, but went with it, splaying his legs. Shinobu took the head into his mouth and suckled it, and meanwhile, his fingers were traveling underneath Miyagi's scrotum. Miyagi's thick, dark brows went up, but again, he just relaxed and let Shinobu do whatever he wanted.

When Shinobu's fingers pressed at the firm, smooth patch of flesh there, Miyagi let out a little groan. He couldn't deny that it felt good. He could feel his cock rising to the occasion as well, hardening up completely in reaction to the external pressure on his prostate. "Mmm, Shinobu..." he moaned.

Shinobu hummed happily and pressed a little harder, as he bobbed his head more energetically. Miyagi sank back into the couch, groaning helplessly as Shinobu took his thick cock all the way inside his mouth. He could feel the boy's throat constricting on the tip, and he shuddered forcefully as it threatened to rip an orgasm from him. "Oh, fuck, Shinobu!" he cried.

Shinobu moved his head rapidly and rubbed his fingers vigorously, and Miyagi yelped. "Whoa, whoa!" he shouted. "Too close! Too close!" He panted as Shinobu's fingers massaged his asshole - a very unwelcome sensation. He didn't mind Shinobu touching the area near it, but direct contact was too much. He had no desire to have anything up his ass.

"Mmph, sorry," Shinobu said, taking his mouth off and looking up at Miyagi.

"It's okay," Miyagi assured him. "Just keep your fingers still and press upwards, all right?"

"Sure," Shinobu assented, and he returned to fellating his older lover. Miyagi closed his eyes and moaned deeply as Shinobu serviced him perfectly. In no time at all, he was at the peak, and he climaxed into the boy's warm, wet mouth.

He was moaning helplessly to himself, melting back into the couch, when he noticed that Shinobu had unzipped his own pants and was masturbating himself. Miyagi watched in pleasurable interest, loving the way Shinobu trembled and shuddered as he stroked his own dick. "M-Miyagi..." he stammered.

"Oh, Shinobu-chin. You're so damn cute."

"Mmm...shut up," Shinobu blustered, his cheeks pink. He moaned and lurched forward, pumping at himself more rapidly.

"No, no," Miyagi clucked admonishingly. "Let me do it for you," he urged, and Shinobu reluctantly stopped jerking himself. He climbed up onto the couch next to Miyagi, and laid back as Miaygi moved over him and took his organ into his mouth.

"Ohhh! Miyagi!" he screamed happily.

Miyagi made a muffled noise and laved his tongue over Shinobu's member, then moved his fingers down and returned the "favor" on Shinobu, pressing at that secret little spot until Shinobu was shouting and wailing in absolute ecstasy.

"Miyagi!!! I'm gonna cum!" he cried, and then matched word to deed as he erupted between Miyagi's lips. Miyagi eagerly drank every drop, then pulled his little lover up into his chest and cuddled him sweetly. "Did...d-did you like the new sex move?" Shinobu asked tremulously.

"I loved it," Miyagi assured him, kissing the damp blond bangs on his forehead. Shinobu sighed in relief and nuzzled Miyagi's chest happily.


End file.
